The present invention concerns a device for rapidly igniting charcoal briquets.
The prior art discloses several devices intended for use in starting charcoal briquets which, by their nature, are slow to ignite. Within the art is the disclosure of such igniting devices having a secondary use as an outdoor stove such as to heat a camp site or duck blind. In such prior art stoves and heating devices due consideration has not always been given to providing a heat efficient article which does not subject the user or others to risk of injury or property damage. Of some interest are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,919,556, 4,026,265, 3,884,214, 4,417,565, 3,974,821 and 3,453,975.